Miracle
Miracle is the High Priestess of Aircano, and agent of Yahweh. She is one of the main protagonist of Dead on Arrival and native to the world of Genesis. Description Miracle stands at 5'2, her long violet hair and eyes largely recognized throughout the continent of Jherra and her role as an agent of Yahweh a thing of legend. Very rarely will you ever see her out of the soft, clean white robes of a High Priestess that she wears over a sleeveless white dress. Story A miracle birth, Miracle was conceived though her mother was barren and delivered on December 25. She was baptized as a child and brought up to be a devoted follower of Lord Yahweh, but she would become a little more note worthy than her parents could have anticipated. Miracle became a Priestess of Yahweh at age eight, branded a prodigy child and memorizing the word of the Lord as her unyielding faith in Him exalted her above the rest in His eyes and she was awarded the title of High Priestess at the age of twelve, demonstrating miracles similar to Jesus she became the youngest and strongest High Priest in Aircano's history. When the worlds began merging and the Downward Spiral arose from the Crystal Expanse, Miracle and the followers began taking in refugees from other worlds offering them food, water and a place to live while they investigated the cause of the tower and how they would be able to return them to their own world. She would receive vision of Aper's coming by Yahweh himself and while preparing for battle Amoura rode into town to also warn the people to get out of Aircano but by then it was too late. Aper had already arrived and blocked the exit of Aircano giving them no escape. Upon his demands to allow the refugees to die Miracle refused and led the others into what would later be called the Battle of Aircano. Even with the additional assistance from Amoura, Sparda, Solomon, Kyal, Dante and Maricul, the group was not enough to stop Aper and the city was destroyed. Near the conclusion of the battle Miracle learned that Aper was also a follower of Yahweh, his mission being to kill the refugees to restore the imbalance, her role having been to gather them all in the same place so Aper only had to make one stop before continuing on to the Downward Spiral itself. Miracle prayed for them to be spared but it was not meant to be and she conceded, allowing Aper to finish the task assigned to him, however Maricul would tear open the already fragile dimensional barriers forcing Aper's hand. The last act of the Arashi would be telling Miracle to run before he spread his power through the dimensions and turned into a supernova right there on the ruins of Aircano. Miracle and the others were transported to the Crystal Expanse to get a running head start by Amoura while Maricul chose to stay behind and face death. Many of the refugees were killed during the escape but Miracle and her friends managed to do the impossible and outrun the supernova leaving them with nowhere to go but Hallowton, the result of the supernova leaving Aper as a second sun in the sky. During the aftermath Amoura would be taken over by her dark side and attacked Miracle before being restrained and Miracle taken to Hallowton to recover. Maricul would come to her in a vision and explained that the supernova did not kill her and that she would bind the realms together creating a paradise for all living things. Miracle begged her not to go through with the plan, fearing what it would do to the balance but Maricul would not see reason and departed Miracle with a message of warning. Powers Quotes Trivia *Miracle is the youngest protagonist of the story at 12 years of age. *Miracle is the only character to have ever summoned an Arashi after they were defeated and used their power. *Much of Miracle's inspiration and dialog comes - much like the Arashi - from the King James' edition of the Bible. Category:Miracle Category:Protagonist Category:Human